Riot Shield/Trivia
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The Riot Shield can protect the player against Helicopters and Harrier attacks if the player angles it correctly or has the shield on their back. **If the player has a Riot Shield when in Last Stand, the shield will be moved onto the player's back and will continue to block enemy shots. **If a player has a Riot Shield on their back during a round transition with an enemy Harrier, the enemy Harrier will continuously fire at them, the player will never get injured and will get fifty experience for deflecting the bullets. *As of the update released on 3/29/10 with the Stimulus Package on the Xbox 360, players shooting at another player using a Riot Shield will see a small Riot Shield symbol under hit-markers, showing that their bullets are having little effect, similar to the Painkiller symbol showing up to players who fire on another player who is under the effects of the Painkiller deathstreak. **This does not happen on Playstation 3. *The pick-up icon for the Riot Shield isn't the same design as the Riot Shield used in-game. When wielding the Riot Shield, it is an entirely plastic riot police shield. But the pick-up icon resembles an all-metal shield. *On the lower back area of the Riot Shield player model, there is a small sign that says, "Kick Me!". *The player cannot complete the "Cruelty" Challenge (kill an enemy, pick up his weapon, and then kill him again with his own weapon) with the Riot Shield. *Any cracks on the Riot Shield are not visible when the user is in the smoke from a Smoke grenade. *There is no Veteran Title for the Riot Shield, unlike most other weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *If the player looks very closely, "IW" can be seen faintly scratched into the top of the Riot Shield. *When looking at a player with a Riot Shield, one can see him taunt the person in front (usually by waving or wagging their finger at the other player). *On the PC version, it is possible to go prone with the riot shieldhttps://youtu.be/wNPjOUX4v54. To do so, the player must switch to his primary weapon, go prone, then switch back to the riot shield. The player can then move forward and backward as usual in the prone position. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *A broken Riot Shield in Survival Mode has faster switch times, identical to those in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Survival Mode, picking up a dead Riot Shield Trooper's Shield that is not broken will make it take very little damage before it will break. *Unlike all other primary weapons, the Riot Shield has a max weapon level of 10 in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''like secondary weapons. *When using the Riot Shield and attempting to get the "Unbreakable" Challenges, your own explosives will count toward the Deflected Explosions to earn the challenges. *The graphical limitations of the Wii mean the shield does not crack. Call of Duty: Ghosts *On the inside of the weapon and upon the grip, there are first-aid instructions detailing what to do during an emergency using pictograms; one of these instructions has St. Johns markings. * The "If it bleeds, I can kill it" patch (kill an enemy Maniac with a knife) can be obtained with Riot Shield melee attacks. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trivia